


Wolf's Love

by Rota



Category: Free!
Genre: AU, First Time, Lemon, M/M, PWP, Werewolf!AU
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-31
Updated: 2015-10-31
Packaged: 2018-04-29 03:07:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5113835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rota/pseuds/Rota
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>C'è stato un tempo in cui anche alle creature magiche era permesso vivere la vita di ogni giorno in pace e in tranquillità, dove non risultava strano viaggiare per mari e monti e trovare nei villaggi come nelle grandi città esseri mezzi lupi e mezzi umani, uomini che si scioglievano alla luce sole, creature fatte soltanto di acqua e di becco d'anatra o anche semplici presenze che dimoravano negli oggetti altrimenti inanimati.</i><br/><i>Come tutto ciò che del creato ha coscienza, anche questi individui arrivavano a formare comunità e regole, si organizzavano tra di loro per un vivere comune che non alterasse troppo gli equilibri della natura stessa. E per quanto, magari, rifiutassero il diretto contatto con l'uomo, essere particolarmente meschino e pauroso, questo non impediva loro di creare comunità tutte proprie ed esistere felicemente senza disturbare troppo nessuno.</i><br/>[Partecipa a "La Settimana di Halloween" organizzata da Torre di Carta]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wolf's Love

***Autore:** Rota  
* **Titolo:** Wolf's love  
***Fandom:** Free! Eternal Summer  
***Personaggi:** Makoto Tachibana, Haruka Nanase, Un po' tutti  
***Pair:** MakoHaru, SouRin/MomoTori/ReiGisa (citati)  
***Generi:** Erotico, Romantico  
***Avvertimenti:** Yaoi, Lemon, AU  
***Rating:** Rosso  
***Partecipa** alla Settimana di Halloween, indetta da Torre di Carta  
***Prompt:** Luna Nuova/Licantropia  
***Note:** per questa shot, che è più che altro una pwp (coffete) ho preso spunto da una doujinshi xD Mi piaceva l'idea, e volevo fare da tempo una lemon su questi due personaggi, quindi ho colto l'occasione D:  
Dopo tanto tempo torno a una narrazione al passato – lollete – non mi capitava da parecchio tempo xD Mi sono troppo abituata a una narrazione al presente, mi piace un casino. Ma mi sembrava che il passato si adattasse meglio allo stile della fic, ecco oò  
Un'ultima precisazione. Io so che malinteso comune indicare nel nome della ship prima la componente attiva della coppia e poi la componente passiva. Per me queste cose non hanno molto senso, perché io mi discosto abbastanza dalla concezione classica dello yaoi. Quindi, io avviso, qui Makoto sarà tutt'altro che attivo :D (L)  
Vi auguro una buona lettura (L)

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

C'è stato un tempo in cui anche alle creature magiche era permesso vivere la vita di ogni giorno in pace e in tranquillità, dove non risultava strano viaggiare per mari e monti e trovare nei villaggi come nelle grandi città esseri mezzi lupi e mezzi umani, uomini che si scioglievano alla luce sole, creature fatte soltanto di acqua e di becco d'anatra o anche semplici presenze che dimoravano negli oggetti altrimenti inanimati.

Come tutto ciò che del creato ha coscienza, anche questi individui arrivavano a formare comunità e regole, si organizzavano tra di loro per un vivere comune che non alterasse troppo gli equilibri della natura stessa. E per quanto, magari, rifiutassero il diretto contatto con l'uomo, essere particolarmente meschino e pauroso, questo non impediva loro di creare comunità tutte proprie ed esistere felicemente senza disturbare troppo nessuno.

 

 

Al villaggio, c'era il solito fermento che caratterizzava quel preciso periodo del mese.

Gli altri Lupi si preparavano per la notte di Luna Nuova, più o meno pronti a subire quella consueta scarica di adrenalina ed eccitazione che accompagnava la prima trasformazione del mese lunare – chi più e chi meno, come d'altronde per tutte le cose normali di rito.

Per le strade c'era diverso movimento, dalle finestre aperte delle case si poteva vedere egual eccitazione così come in qualsiasi altro luogo privato o meno. Non che i Lupi fossero molto discreti, tra ululati espliciti e latrati più che udibili, ma ancora qualcuno si faceva scudo del proprio ritegno e del proprio pudore per non mostrare proprio alla comunità intera le proprie eccezioni.

Come per esempio Sousuke Yamazaki, che era tanto spavaldo e tanto fiero, eppure se si trattava di parlare d'amore diventava la più riservata delle persone. E di solito, quando parlava del proprio unico Compagno, diventava talmente rosso e talmente imbarazzato che era pur difficile riuscire a cavargli qualche parola di bocca, anche a furia di insistere.

Oppure Momotarou Mikoshiba, che di solito era un lupetto tanto chiassoso e tanto vivace, non faceva altro che andarsene in giro a infastidire la gente con tutte le sue chiacchiere e le sue storie strampalate, la sua curiosità sfacciata per ogni inezia del mondo, quasi fosse in vita solo da qualche luna e non da diciott'anni di vita. Però era dolce con il suo Compagno, mai e poi mai avrebbe rivelato il loro luogo d'amore e sicuramente lo avrebbe protetto con la propria vita pur di non mettere in imbarazzo Aiichirou.

O anche Nagisa Hazuki, altrettanto vivace e altrettanto molesto. Per lo più, infastidiva i mercanti e gli esseri umani che capitavano al villaggio, perché amava sopra ogni altra cosa nell'ambito culinario i dolcetti che quegli esseri erano in grado di cucinare, e ne andava ghiotto come una Lupa in dolce attesa è ghiotta di carne di cervo. E tutti avevano saputo di quel povero e sventurato Lupo solitario che aveva avuto l'ardire di provarci con il suo, di Compagno, cercando di accoppiarsi con lui in modo piuttosto volgare, ben sapendo del loro legame e della loro storia. Quello era scappato a gambe levate, il più velocemente possibile, la mattina dopo, senza più un pelo sul corpo.

Tutti, a modo loro, erano gelosi di quello che ritenevano proprio, perché per ogni Lupo davvero degno di questo nome non c'era niente di più prezioso che il proprio amore e il proprio legame con la persona che si era scelta per l'intera vita.

Per tutta questa serie di motivi Haruka Nanase era solito essere piuttosto infastidito, quell'esatto periodo del mese. Non che di norma si mostrasse particolarmente toccato dalla felicità o dall'infelicità altrui, però di certo la sua condizione intima e sentimentale non riusciva ancora a soddisfarlo appieno.

In realtà, non lo soddisfaceva proprio, perché non ne aveva una.

Si ritrovava circondato dalle coppie dei suoi amici, come tutti gli altri giorni del mese, a parlare del più e del meno, senza fare troppa attenzione a cosa mancava a lui e a cosa loro davano talmente tanto per scontato che era inutile persino parlarne. Non era solo questione di vergogna o di imbarazzo, e neppure di pudore – qualche volta aveva persino pensato che loro provassero quasi pena, nel vedere comunque lui e l'altro ragazzo ancora separati, nonostante gli anni e la lunga amicizia.

Makoto Tachibana, d'altronde, non si era ancora deciso a reclamarlo come suo. E finché si era trattato del periodo dell'adolescenza, dove gli ormoni scoppiano e l'eccitazione si altera in modo quasi pericoloso per un Lupo, poteva anche addurre qualche giustificazione circa il carattere sentimentalmente ritroso e il suo timore sommo di torcergli anche un solo capello: Haruka era consapevole di essere qualcosa di molto simile al sacro, per l'amico, e questo appesantiva di responsabilità e altro ogni tentativo di approccio che andasse oltre quel concetto, perché davvero non gli piaceva l'idea di essere intoccabile per lui. Ma una volta raggiunta la maggiore età, dove tutti loro, persino Nitori e quel piccolo diavolo del minore dei Mikoshiba si erano calmati abbastanza da creare qualcosa di unico sotto un aspetto più duraturo e serio, avevano concluso ciò che c'era da concludere, davvero non capiva come mai l'altro si attardasse così tanto in un'azione del tutto naturale e spontanea come quella.

Questo lo infastidiva e lo irritava, specialmente perché i suoi amici non nascondevano, ai loro occhi, l'intensità del rapporto che li univa a coppie. E anche perché capitava non di rado che Rin gli ridesse proprio in faccia per questa sua situazione così strana.

-Quanto devo scommettere che neanche stavolta Makoto si deciderà a farsi avanti?

Lo guardò male, lo guardò malissimo, cercando di imprimere tutto ciò che di male c'era nella propria persona, senza tralasciare proprio nulla.

Il sole stava lentamente calando, all'orizzonte, e loro quattro si erano trovati un po' per caso ai confini del piccolo villaggio, vicino al vecchio pozzo di pietra ormai in disuso che era ancora piantato in mezzo alla prima delle piazzette del luogo, proprio davanti all'entrata principale in legno e marmo. Ottimo posto per rimanere separati dalla confusione generale e non essere in qualche modo coinvolti dall'isteria di massa che di solito coinvolgeva tutti i Lupi loro concittadini.

La voce di Haruka era poco più che un soffio, tra le labbra così strette.

-Non sei divertente.

-No, io non sono divertente, ma la situazione sì!

Rin rise ancora, scoprendo nel gesto una parte di collo altrimenti avvolta dalla sciarpa scura fattagli dal Compagno: alcuni peli rossastri si erano allungati verso il basso dalle sue basette, a ricordare a lui come a tutti dell'imminente avvicinarsi della trasformazione. Sicuramente, anche la schiena e il petto, altrettanto coperti dai vestiti, presentavano una peluria sparsa più o meno consistente, che si sarebbe espansa ancora di più quando finalmente la luce del sole sarebbe sparita dietro le montagne all'orizzonte.

Rei prese la parola, a quel punto, cercando di trovare un punto di incontro tra i due punti di vista. Era ovvio che Rin cercasse soltanto di provocare e null'altro, ma a tratti sembrava crudele.

-Tachibana- senpai è molto timido e molto rispettoso.

-Non l'ho mai visto tirarsi indietro quando si trattava di Haru!

Rei si risentì dello scatto di Rin, e non disse più nulla sul momento. Così, Ai diede voce a quel dubbio martellante che aveva preso anche Haruka nei momenti peggiori delle sue teorie.

Il giovane Lupo aveva passato, con Momotarou, un periodo di forte instabilità, a causa delle loro età e anche a causa che inizialmente l'altro aveva puntato persino una Lupa, finita poi Compagna di suo fratello. Erano riusciti a risolvere assieme ogni possibile dubbio, e non era rimasto niente in sospeso o non detto tra di loro, ma durante quei giorni tristi Aiichirou aveva maturato un'ansia e una paranoia che ogni tanto uscivano di nuovo, specialmente quando c'era occasione di pensar male di una situazione.

-Non è che magari ha già un altro Compagno?

Ci fu un momento di silenzio, prima che Rin scattasse di nuovo – anche lui era solito fare lo spavaldo, come il proprio Compagno, ma se c'era qualcosa su cui neanche lui riusciva a scherzare era l'amore totale che, ne era sicuro, provava Makoto per Haruka e viceversa.

-Impossibile, lo si sentirebbe dall'odore!

-E se magari è innamorato di qualcuno e non riesce a dirlo a Nanase- senpai?

-Ai, la vuoi smettere? Non sei divertente!

-Però non ci avete pensato? Perché dovrebbe attardarsi così tanto?

Rin lo guardò male e alla fine Aiichirou si rendette conto di aver probabilmente esagerato, perché Haruka riusciva a esprimere fin troppo bene, nell'espressione e nella luce degli occhi, il proprio stato d'animo: preoccupazione vera. Tacque, quindi, senza dire più alcuna parola.

Calò il silenzio per altri secondi tesi. Aiichirou era semplicemente mortificato, Rin avrebbe tanto voluto dire qualcosa per rassicurare l'amico ma le uniche parole che gli venivano erano così intrise di pietà e di commiserazione che si vide bene dal proferirne anche solo una.

Rei, in tutto quello, fu l'unico che ebbe la sensibilità e il coraggio di spezzare quella tensione.

-Forse ci tiene soltanto troppo...

Qualcuno non capì e lo fece presente.

-Cosa vorresti dire?

Non riuscirono però più a dire nulla: un segnare forte e insistente catturò ogni loro altra attenzione, così come quella di tutti i concittadini attorno a loro.

Rin si alzò con un balzo dal bordo di pietra del pozzo

-È la campana del coprifuoco. Dobbiamo rientrare tutti. Ci si vede, ragazzi. A domani mattina!

-A domani, senpai!

Stavano già per separarsi tutti, lasciando Haruka in prossimità della porta che dava all'ingresso del villaggio – rimaneva sempre lì, da solo, a ululare pieno di malinconia alla luna che moriva e rinasceva nell'arco della stessa notte. E Rin aveva già fatto parecchi passi lontano da lui, quando decise di tornare indietro e parlargli di nuovo.

-Haru...

Lui non rispose, rimanendo impassibile e in silenzio.

Vide una distinta lotta crearsi sul viso di Rin, diviso tra diversi sentimenti in contrasto tra di loro: il senso di amicizia che lo legava ad Haruka e il voler mantenere un segreto che altrimenti lo avrebbe coinvolto in questioni che non lo riguardavano affatto.

Cercò di giustificarsi, in qualche modo.

-Lo so che non dovrei farlo, e che certe cose dovreste risolverle da soli, però...

Haruka rimase ancora zitto, più in attesa che mai. Rin si guardò di nuovo attorno, vedendo il fermento della giornata arrivare al suo culmine, con i Lupi e le Lupe che correvano in ogni direzione, verso i propri rifugi d'amore.

Si decise quindi di fare la cosa più giusta, per lui.

-Ho visto Makoto, qualche ora fa, allontanarsi verso il bosco a est del villaggio. Sembrava diretto verso il fiume, o vicino. Credo che dovresti quantomeno dare un'occhiata in giro, per vedere se è lì.

Lo vide illuminarsi di felicità, e seppe che non avrebbe mai avuti rimpianti per la propria scelta, per quanto magari non esattamente corretta nei confronti di Makoto.

-Ti ringrazio, Rin. Sei un vero amico.

Lo prese per il polso prima di vederlo correre via lontano. La sirena, al centro esatto del villaggio, suonò ancora, così che la sua espressione divenne per quel fattore di pura irritazione.

-Da fastidio a me quanto a te vedere quello scemo che non fa niente. Siete sempre stati una coppia, vorrei anche io capire quale stupida preoccupazione lo stia frenando.

Lo lasciò con mezzo sorriso sghembo sulle labbra, una mano alzata per saluto.

-Ora corro via. Ci vediamo domani!

 

 

Stava ancora correndo verso il fiume, scansando i rami bassi degli alberi e tutti i cespugli di rovi che avevano perso le proprie foglie e le proprie bacche per l'arrivo della stagione autunnale, quando ecco che si dovette fermare e piegare a terra, vinto da un dolore che nell'attimo di foga non riuscì a giustificare.

Il suo corpo si gonfiò, la sua massa muscolare si fece più intensa: i vestiti che aveva ancora addosso si strapparono in più punti, rivelando folti ciuffi di pelo scuro che coprirono quasi totalmente la superficie della pelle, lasciando scoperto davvero poca epidermide.

Le sue gambe e le sue braccia presero a tremare visibilmente, scosse da un'elettricità intensa. Tutta la parte collegata al bacino pure, specialmente per quanto riguardava la parte bassa della schiena, da cui spunto più o meno all'improvviso una coda molto pelosa, lunga diverse spanne – alle terminazioni di tutte e venti le dita crebbero con altrettanta rapidità degli artigli ben taglienti, più che letali.

Rantolando a terra, Haruka sentì lo stomaco contrarsi dolorosamente, e il dolore si propagò per tutta l'altezza dell'esofago fino a risalire alla sua bocca, dove esplose e lo fece urlare, quasi vomitare per il dolore. I suoi denti divennero zanne, i suoi occhi si adattarono al buio della notte e il suo olfatto divenne così sensibile da stordirlo per diversi secondi.

Ululò alla Luna Nuova il proprio dolore incredibile, e solo questo parve calmarlo un poco.

Infine, la trasformazione prese un'altra forma, e il suo corpo si accese di desiderio irresistibile, che lo rendeva tremante e più che eccitato.

Riuscì a rimettersi in piedi solo a quel punto e a correre di nuovo a più non posso, con una forza e una foga che prima non aveva posseduto.

Aiutato dalle tracce di odore che Makoto aveva in precedenza sparso, seppe perfettamente e senza il minimo indugio dove dirigersi.

 

 

Lo trovò che ormai era buio pesto: un capanno appena più grande di quelli che i taglialegna del suo villaggio usavano per custodire le accette e le seghe per gli alberi, di modeste dimensioni e di modesta fattura persino. Aveva una sola porta e una sola finestra, un tetto spiovente e alberi tutt'attorno – si poteva intuire una luce provenire dall'interno, oscurato da una tenda di tessuto grezzo che rendeva il tutto molto più opaco del naturale.

Il profumo intenso di Makoto, anche, che gli arrivava al naso come una zaffata in pieno viso, per nulla discreta. Sembrava quasi stesse richiamando lui, soltanto lui, perché altri non voleva assolutamente.

Quando Haruka riuscì ad avvicinarsi di più, calpestando il terreno molle della riva del fiume, sentì anche alcuni rumori provenire da dentro il capanno. Sembrava quasi che al suo interno qualcuno stesse facendo fatica persino a stare in piedi, rantolava rotolando su qualcosa, in preda a qualche delirio o follia. Era evidente che anche l'altro stesse accusando gli effetti della febbre da trasformazione, e in qualche modo stesse cercando di sfogarli.

Graffiò la porta con tutta la forza che aveva nei propri artigli, facendo davvero un sacco di rumore. All'interno della piccola abitazione, ogni cosa si fermò.

-Makoto.

La sua voce era arrochita dalla trasformazione, molto più gutturale del solito – ma era impossibile che l'altro non l'avesse riconosciuta.

Nessuna risposta per diverso tempo, così che lui dovette seguitare a graffiare; ormai aveva inciso il calco dei propri artigli contro quel legno spesso, e scavava sempre più lasciando cadere sdruccioli di segatura ai propri piedi.

C'era quel maledetto odore che lo stava chiamando con tale insistenza, non riusciva a resistere.

-Makoto, sono Haruka.

Una timida reazione dopo qualche secondo di ulteriore silenzio: proveniva da vicino alla porta, perché era probabile che l'altro si fosse avvicinato, incredulo per quanto stava percependo.

-Haru?

-Apri, Makoto.

-N-non credo di essere nelle co-condizioni per farlo-

Sbatté sulla porta, preso da una frustrazione feroce.

-Makoto, per favore! Ho bisogno di vederti!

Non gli avrebbe permesso di scappare ancora, non l'avrebbe perso ora che era a portata di mano e di artiglio. Anche solo per osservarlo, per vederlo trasformato. Quella distanza fisica, seppur minima, lo stava facendo sentir male, e non era solo una mera questione di ormoni.

Sentì l'altro muoversi all'interno dell'abitacolo. Indovinò il metallo di una cintura che veniva sollevato e chiuso in fretta e furia, trattenne il fiato al pensiero che probabilmente prima Makoto era privo di pantaloni, cosa che aveva sicuramente aumentato il suo già terribile disagio.

Si allontanò dalla porta quando sentì la chiave girare nella toppa, e aspettò che l'anta di legno si aprisse un poco prima di entrare nella dimora.

C'era odore di cera ovunque, e anche di fiori – forse era qualcosa portato giorni addietro, perché nel guardarsi attorno Haruka poté notare soltanto pochi oggetti tra quelle quattro pareti di legno.

Un letto piuttosto grande che occupava la maggior parte della parete di fronte all'entrata, un armadio e una scrivania su cui era situata una piccola lampada, una bacinella con dentro dell'acqua e un paio di sgabelli sparsi a terra.

Più di tutto, però, ciò che gli interessò delle cose lì dentro era Makoto, che aveva pelo per quasi tutta la faccia e i pantaloni allacciati male, nella fretta di un gesto sorpreso.

La luce della lampada colpiva il suo petto scoperto quasi interamente, e rendeva palese l'imbarazzo del suo viso, come lo sguardo illanguidito da chissà che cosa.

Fece un passo verso di lui, quasi volesse saltargli addosso, e Makoto si ritrasse un poco spaventato.

-H-hai detto solo vedermi-

Non che volesse mangiarlo, in realtà, ma non poté fare altro che trattenersi e cercare di non badare a tutto l'odore di lui, intenso, che impregnava l'aria del luogo.

Cercò altro con cui distrarsi.

-Cos'è questo posto?

-Doveva essere una cosa bella, e invece...

-Cos'è?

Non gli diede la possibilità di esulare la domanda, c'erano già stati troppi misteri tra di loro. Uno, per la precisione, e Haruka non era riuscito a tollerarlo. Non poteva permettere che altro li dividesse, anche a costo di insistere.

Vide Makoto cercare di fare resistenza, almeno sulle prime. Poi qualcosa in lui si ruppe – un muro di ansia e paura, forse – e tutta la sua persona si rilassò di colpo, dicendo finalmente quel segreto tanto custodito e tanto odiato. Messo di fronte all'evidenza, si arrese.

Lo disse in un soffio e basta.

-Doveva essere il nostro Luogo d'Amore.

Haruka rimase immobile a fissarlo, incredulo. Aveva udito benissimo: con l'udito fine che si ritrovava, trasformato com'era in un Lupo, era davvero impossibile che qualcosa sfuggisse alla sua percezione.

Makoto sentì l'imbarazzo crescere ancora di più, in sé, per una mancata e istantanea reazione da parte di lui, così si sentì di dover riempire quel silenzio prolungato.

-Ma in realtà non è niente, perché non sono riuscito a farlo come volevo.

Finalmente, una reazione.

-Lo hai costruito tu?

-H-ho impiegato quasi tre anni per riuscire a guadagnare abbastanza soldi per i materiali. E poi sì, ho tentato di farlo da solo.

-Non hai chiesto aiuto a nessuno?

-N-no.

Una parte dell'eccitazione del momento era stata dominata per qualcosa di diverso, in Haruka – quel genere di sentimento che provava tutte le volte che Makoto faceva qualcosa di carino o di premuroso nei suoi confronti, solo che intensificato di mille volte. Volle credere che non fosse per la condizione in cui entrambi versavano, ma fosse qualcosa di davvero intimo e sincero.

Arrivò a crederlo davvero, e non solo perché ne aveva bisogno.

Cominciò a respirare più accelerato, con la coda che si muoveva da destra a sinistra e viceversa. Fece qualche passo verso la parete che si trovava alla sua destra, mettendoci sopra il palmo aperto della propria mano. Alzò lo sguardo per vedere com'era fatta la struttura portante, così da poter dare un giudizio che non fosse semplice complimento.

-Sono solide.

-Hanno resistito all'ultima tempesta della stagione estiva. Bisognerebbe vedere come resiste all'inverno, prima di poterci abitare davvero.

Makoto parlava di qualcosa che sembrava così semplice, a conti fatti, ma anche così tanto complicato. Perché era il motivo per cui loro non stavano ancora assieme, e avevano tardato a unirsi in un vero Legame. Non parlava di amore, dandolo quasi per scontato, ma piuttosto di fatti concreti con cui poter non solo giustificarsi ma pure realizzare i propri sentimenti.

Haruka venne assoggettato da questi pensieri e quindi si diresse verso Makoto.

-C-cioè, questa era la mia idea.

Makoto arretrò, stringendosi le braccia al petto; dovette fermarsi premendo il proprio corpo contro la parete quando lo spazio per fuggire dall'altro finì. Lottò con se stesso per non abbassare lo sguardo, ma poi Haruka si mise in una posizione tale che sarebbe stato difficile guardare altro se non lui.

Il suo odore era ancora più forte e più invitante, tutta la sua persona fremeva per un contatto e lo richiamava, tremando appena. Si stava trattenendo per non saltargli addosso a propria volta.

-Avresti fatto tutto questo da solo?

-Non potevo certo farti dormire in un luogo non sicuro-

-Senza di me?

-Non volevo darti niente che non fosse perfetto...

-Davvero è solo questo il motivo?

Makoto arrossì con più intensità, vinto dal suo tono dolce.

Aveva avuto paura per così tanto tempo, di quel momento, ed era ancora così tanto impreparato a dar mostra dei propri sentimenti e dei propri desideri. Lui era purtroppo una persona a cui servivano appigli forti come scusa, e non gli sarebbe mai bastata la lunga relazione di amicizia con Haruka per poter dare ragione a quello che provava.

Non sarebbe mai stato abbastanza, per Haruka, almeno secondo il suo giudizio alterato.

Per Haruka, però, anche senza Luna Nuova e senza la trasformazione in Lupo, Makoto era tutta la perfezione e tutta la felicità di cui aveva bisogno.

Il Lupo più scuro si fece ancora più avanti, e le mani dell'altro per la posizione assunta lo toccarono all'altezza del petto.

-Non ami un altro Lupo?

Era quasi un latrato addolorato, il suo tono, tra la materia liquida di gioia e un terrore incredibile.

-Non ti vuoi legare a qualcun altro?

-Perché dovrei? Io amo sol-

Spalancò gli occhi e si morse la lingua – portò una mano alla bocca con tutta la vergogna possibile, chiudendosi in un mutismo improvviso.

Haruka gli prese il polso e lo scostò con forza, scoprendo così le sue labbra.

-Chi ami, Makoto?

Si ritrovò a guardare con intensità non voluta la sua bocca, e considerare implicitamente se potesse baciarlo o meno. Non l'aveva ancora mai fatto, eppure desiderato tantissimo.

Makoto impiegò diverso tempo e diversi sospiri per arrendersi, perché ormai non c'era più via di scampo. E lo desiderava anche lui, con tutta la propria persona: era arrivato fin lì per un motivo, e anche se le cose non sarebbero mai più andate come aveva pianificato si era comunque ritrovato con addosso, letteralmente, tutto ciò che voleva.

Singhiozzò di gioia.

-Amo solo t-te.

Gli occhi di Haruka brillarono. Lasciò il suo polso per abbracciarlo stretto, all'altezza del petto.

Appoggiò lì, vicino al cuore, il suo orecchio sensibile da Lupo, per ascoltare il battito con cui l'altro viveva e lo amava.

-Ridillo.

-Amo solo te, Haru.

-Ancora.

-Amo solo e solo te, Haruka.

Anche Makoto ricambiò la stretta: stava tremando tantissimo, a malapena riusciva a tenersi in piedi. Ed era caldo da impazzire.

Haruka, forse, non ascoltò neppure le ultime parole di senso compiuto che gli rivolse, lasciandosi completamente andare alla propria libido.

-Ti amo, Haru.

 

 

Smisero di respirare, durante il loro primo bacio. Entrambi con gli occhi chiusi, divennero ben presto schiavi delle sensazioni provate e scambiate, per quel pezzo tanto sensibile del loro corpo così venuto a contatto.

Sull'onda dell'emozione del momento, pensarono che niente potesse essere così perfetto e meraviglioso – e forse era davvero così, perché l'amore vero rendeva non solo il Legame ma anche ogni contatto tra Compagni unico e irripetibile, bellissimo.

Gli artigli che stringevano il torace di Makoto arrivarono a penetrare la sua pelle, perché Haruka quasi perse il controllo ora che la cosa era iniziata: la sua coda non smetteva di muoversi, il suo cuore neanche, e non c'era neppure una cellula del suo corpo che non vibrasse di desiderio. Makoto gli mugugnò contro, un po' per il piacere un po' per il dolore, staccandosi a forza dal suo viso; era diventato di una nuova gradazione di rosso, ancora più bello di quello di prima.

Lo baciò di nuovo, questa volta premendogli addosso. Makoto accettò il suo impeto come aveva accettato che non gli dicesse a voce di ricambiarlo, ma piuttosto che gli facesse vedere fisicamente la corrispondenza dei loro sentimenti. Il fatto che fossero lì, pronti finalmente a unirsi, era segno evidente che non poteva essere altrimenti.

Haruka premette contro il suo corpo non solo all'altezza del viso, ma aderì pure con il resto della propria persona a lui, tanto da far strofinare i loro inguini l'uno sull'altro. E, logicamente, sentirono entrambi l'eccitazione l'uno dell'altro. Questo ebbe un potere molto forte, più o meno come il ritrovarsi nella stessa stanza a emanare un odore pieno di desiderio e di libidine, con così poco a separarli dall'effettivo atto.

Haruka era come un fiume in piena: non si arrestava, ora che gli argini erano rotti. Quella tale passione che sempre aveva dentro, anche quando dimostrava al mondo solo la parte più annoiata e disinteressata di sé, stava venendo fuori in quel momento, tra le braccia e le gambe di Makoto, nel luogo più consono a mostrare il suo vero se stesso.

Premette ancora, senza sapere bene cosa fare, guidato in quello dall'istinto semplice. L'altro aprì, sempre d'istinto, le proprie cosce, così da fargli più spazio e averlo più vicino – e sentire il suo desiderio con più forza, attratto da lui in egual misura.

Avevano iniziato un lungo secondo bacio che mai si era interrotto, e avevano usato questa volta anche altro oltre che le labbra, per provare l'effetto che faceva, rimanendone poi estasiati e storditi. Makoto pure dimostrò di non essergli per niente indifferente quando artigliò la sua spalla, mentre era tutto preso a succhiargli la lingua come se fosse squisita; era finito con il fare versi strani, eccitanti e bagnati, senza neanche rendersene conto. E piuttosto che reclamare un poco più di premura, o anche solo un briciolo di attenzione, Haruka pensò di restituire lo stesso tipo di fervore che stava subendo.

Lo sbatté d'impeto al muro, schiacciandosi contro di lui come se potesse farlo di più; una delle sue mani prese la coscia dell'altro, sollevandola alla propria vita, e Makoto non impiegò mezzo secondo a muovere il piede in modo tale, quasi, da circondargli il bacino da quel lato. Si mossero in sincrono quando Haruka diede un colpo di bacino in avanti, cercando di fare qualcosa che in quell'istante non aveva ancora ben compreso; la reazione dell'altro, però, gli piacque talmente tanto che ripeté il gesto diverse altre volte, fino a rendersi conto che non gli bastava affatto sentirlo da sopra i pantaloni.

Quindi strappò la cintura dalle asole in cui era rinchiusa, aprendo la zip con un gesto altrettanto brusco. C'era un sacco di pelo, lì sotto, dovuto alla trasformazione avvenuta, ma la mano di Haruka seppe trovare quello che cercava.

E Makoto ebbe un sussulto capace di fermare anche lui, per la sorpresa, e riprendere come se nulla lo avesse interrotto. Lo sentì aggrapparsi alle proprie spalle, quasi crollargli addosso con tutto il suo peso, così liquido e privo di forze da essere molle e scomposto.

Ma non voleva rischiare di cadere a terra o di fargli male, e capì come quella posizione potesse essere scomoda per i suoi scopi. Così lasciò la gamba di Makoto, facendo in tale modo cadere i suoi pantaloni fino alle caviglie e impedendogli il movimento immediato; si chinò egli stesso a privarlo di tale impaccio, anche se questo volette dire ritrovarsi con il viso vicino alla sua virilità più che gonfia – non resistette e quindi si inginocchiò lì, iniziando a leccarlo lasciando perdere l'intento iniziale. Sentì distintamente il singhiozzo di lui, che lo scosse per l'intera persona, e i suoi artigli che tornarono ad affondargli nelle spalle.

Il suo sapore era qualcosa di troppo buono. Affondò il naso nella peluria pubica, socchiudendo gli occhi per godersi meglio quel genere di sensazione, e mentre continuava Makoto tremava sempre di più, invocando il suo nome con rantoli bassi, simili a uggiolati pieni d'amore.

Haruka alzò la mano ai suoi glutei, sentendo le contrazioni regolari dei muscoli dell'altro Lupo. Afferrò uno dei due muscoli sodi, con forza, e tenne fermo Makoto perché non si allontanasse più da lui vinto dal troppo piacere. Quando però cercò la sua apertura con un dito, la trovò inaspettatamente già allargata e bagnata, come se Makoto si fosse in precedenza preparato per una cosa del genere, o in aspettativa della tale.

Fermò il movimento della propria lingua, guardando in alto verso il suo viso. Lui evitava di incrociare il suo sguardo, più imbarazzato che mai.

Non poteva certo ammettere di aver passato tutte, ma proprio tutte le notti di Luna Nuova a immaginare di essere posseduto da lui, e sfogando la propria eccitazione istintiva a quel modo per tutta la durata della notte. Era davvero troppo da dire, anche in quel genere di frangente.

Ma Haruka non era stupido e intuì da sé cosa fosse successo. Quindi diede un senso ai suoi pantaloni allacciati male e alle sue parole refrattarie, al suo timore iniziale.

Fu una scarica lungo tutto la colonna vertebrale.

Quasi tremando, si rialzò in piedi per prendergli la mano e dirigersi con lui verso il letto matrimoniale, poco più in là. Prima di stendervisi sopra, si tolse quel poco che aveva addosso e rimase nudo – sentì Makoto deglutire con difficoltà, mentre muoveva la coda in maniera fin troppo felice. Orecchie basse e labbro tra i denti appuntiti: lo avrebbe mangiato entro pochi minuti, ma rimaneva sempre irresistibile.

Una volta raggiunta la posizione orizzontale, Makoto non attese che gli facesse alcun tipo di cenno, e si stese accanto a lui sul materasso iniziando un lungo e appassionato bacio. Si accarezzarono ovunque, vicendevolmente, sia con dolcezza sia con desiderio, sia con pizzicotti sia con tocchi leggeri e caldi.

Haruka cominciò a scivolare in basso, di nuovo verso il suo inguine bollente. Questa volta però Makoto, invece che limitarsi a tremare e a subire la sua azione, lo fermò prima che fosse troppo tardi e lui gli risucchiasse anche tutta la ragione e il controllo; Haruka lo guardò parecchio sorpreso, e fu ancora più sorpreso quando l'altro si sistemò sopra di lui, in direzione inversa, in modo tale che il proprio bacino fosse all'altezza del suo viso e viceversa. Non aspettò alcun segnale per prendergli la vita e portarlo in basso, verso di sé – Makoto si lamentò appena, perché nell'istante in cui lui riprese a leccarlo non riuscì a fare altro che tremare.

Sentì la sua bocca attorno al membro, ad un certo punto, che cercava di lavorare come gli era possibile. Perse il controllo, cominciò a succhiare con forza e Makoto lo stesso. Più il suo sesso si ingrossava e più Makoto gemeva, con le labbra chiuse attorno al suo sesso, più il proprio piacere aumentava: era una questione di totale reciprocità degli atti e degli intenti, dove entrambi godevano al loro limite.

Il primo a raggiungere l'orgasmo fu Makoto, stimolato per più tempo dall'altro Lupo; gli sporcò il viso e il collo, liberandosi con un suono gutturale e prolungato. Anche se non si era del tutto ripreso, continuò a succhiare il sesso di Haruka, e non gli ci volle tanto per fargli a sua volta raggiungere l'apice del piacere: aver sentito lui gemere a quel modo lo aveva eccitato tantissimo. Makoto chiuse la bocca mentre lui veniva, succhiando e ingoiando tutto, e quando Haruka ebbe la prontezza di spirito di accorgersene lo morse alla coscia, troppo imbarazzato.

Haruka gli scivolò da sotto il corpo, mettendosi dietro di lui e lasciandolo a quattro zampe. Makoto riprese a scodinzolare quando l'altro strofinò il proprio inguine contro il suo sedere, guardandolo da sopra la propria spalla; aveva le labbra rosse e gonfie, uno sguardo quasi allucinato.

E nessuno dei due era ancora soddisfatto da quel primo orgasmo.

Haruka si leccò le dita, seguito dagli occhi famelici di lui, e le inserì piano nella sua entrata, cercando di aprirlo ancora un poco. Non ce n'era veramente bisogno: nel momento in cui un Lupo trova il proprio Compagno, nel momento in cui la sua anima riconosce il destinatario del Legame tanto importante, il corpo risponde prontamente e lo ricerca, lo desidera nella maniera più ardente possibile.

Makoto poteva solo provare piacere, con Haruka, e questo Haruka lo sapeva. Non c'era paura in loro, perché anche se era il primo atto carnale che li univa nessuno dei due avrebbe sofferto in alcun modo.

Ma ad Haruka piacque molto vederlo godere per il movimento delle sue dita, gli piacque sentire i suoi muscoli contrarsi al passaggio dei polpastrelli e chiudersi attorno a loro, gli piacque sentirlo gemere piano e tremare. Uscì da lui in poco tempo, cominciando a sentire l'impazienza montare troppo.

Haruka gli sollevò la coda e la mise contro il proprio petto, per tenerla rialzata. Makoto, invece, girò il viso in avanti, per non dover sopportare la vista di lui che si preparava a prenderlo: sarebbe venuto di nuovo solo per quello, e non gli piaceva molto l'idea. Sospirarono entrambi quando accadde, in un unico movimento fluido che li unì per sempre.

Il Legame tra di loro era stato sancito, e ora niente avrebbe potuto più dividerli.

Haruka gli pose le mani sulla vita, prendendolo per i fianchi – la sua carne fremeva, caldissima, nell'attesa del piacere a lungo atteso. E non lo fece aspettare di più, perché cominciò a muoversi dentro di lui, prima piano per abituarsi al gesto, poi sempre più veloce e forte. Il suo glande si allargò e divenne più grande, in modo da non poter essere tolto fino alla fine dell'atto, com'era giusto che fosse.

Makoto non esisteva più, era solo pura percezione e puro piacere. Non avvertiva il letto sotto di sé oppure la stanza attorno, sentiva unicamente Haruka e il suo amore, il desiderio che si realizzava finalmente e un altro orgasmo che gli montava dentro, coinvolgendo ogni cellula del suo corpo.

Lo chiamava a gran voce, con ululati e mezzi ringhi, con preghiere e invocazioni. Si sporgeva indietro quando Haruka faceva un gesto troppo ampio, allontanandosi quel poco che gli serviva per una spinta appena più forte; Makoto lo desiderava soltanto dentro, il più a lungo possibile.

Neanche Haruka esisteva più, era soltanto l'espressione della propria libidine. Non si accorse neanche gli aver graffiato i fianchi del Compagno e di avervi lasciato sopra delle strisce rosse di sangue, che aveva cominciato a colare a gocce sottili sulla coperta del letto. Si chinò soltanto in avanti, a un certo punto, per leccarlo in mezzo alla schiena e prendere dalla sua pelle altri meravigliosi brividi.

Quando si sentì vicino all'orgasmo, passò un braccio sul suo petto e cercò di attirare tutto il suo corpo a sé; Makoto lo capì, si alzò da solo, sempre tremando, e si sporse indietro con il busto, fino a che l'altro non lo abbracciò stretto e lo tenne fermo, continuando a penetrarlo. Così, Haruka poteva mordergli il collo e succhiarlo tutto, ascoltando da vicino i suoi gemiti.

Diede tre spinte secche e raggiunse l'orgasmo dentro di lui, stringendolo forte. Makoto percepì di essere riempito: spalancò gli occhi e si immerse totalmente nella percezione dell'atto, coinvolto a propria volta da quello. Haruka gli respirò addosso pesantemente, inalando più aria del solito – lo accarezzò sul petto e in mezzo alle gambe appena recuperò un po' di controllo.

Makoto si chinò di nuovo a quattro zampe e si sporse appena in avanti, per farlo uscire da sé. Si sdraiò di nuovo con la testa sui cuscini, per farsi raggiungere e quindi baciare dall'altro Lupo, caldo e innamorato. Non gli permise di accarezzarlo oltre sul sesso, perché non era in quel modo che voleva venire.

Sorrise con tutto il viso rosso di passione, aprendo le gambe dolcemente in un chiaro invito. Lo accolse tra di esse quando l'altro, commosso ed emozionato allo stesso tempo, si stese su di lui e tornò a baciarlo sulla bocca, a occhi socchiusi.

Lo penetrò di nuovo, ma questa volta Makoto poteva anche abbracciarlo, e ne fu davvero felicissimo.

 

 

-Questo posto ha bisogno di una risistemata.

Makoto lo stringeva tra le braccia, accarezzandogli con la punta delle dita la nuca sensibile e la base dei capelli scuri. Era tornato a splendere il sole all'esterno, la stanza ora era ben illuminata e si poteva vedere in tutte le sue componenti. Non che la sera precedente Haruka non l'avesse per bene osservata, ma in quel momento lo poteva fare con maggior precisione, e continuava a piacergli molto.

Makoto, stretto a lui, sorrise un po', sempre con troppa modestia.

-Non ne ha bisogno solo di una, temo.

-Ci manca qualche utensile. E la bacinella per fare il bagno.

-C'è il fiume qui vicino, ho pensato che potesse bastare.

-Una credenza per le vivande.

-Sì, questo sì.

Lo strinse nell'ennesimo abbraccio.  
Il cervello di Makoto era ebbro d'amore, per questo la sua reazione fu più lenta del solito. Era troppo occupato a sentire l'odore buono dei suoi capelli e della sua pelle, a percepire con tutte le mani la fisicità nuda del suo corpo e a gioire, con l'anima e lo spirito, la sua vicinanza.

Sennonché realizzò una cosa implicita, e il tono della sua voce fu pieno di meraviglia.

-Quindi vuoi davvero stare qui a vivere?

Per Haruka, d'altra parte, non c'era il minimo dubbio a riguardo.

-L'hai costruita per noi, no? E abbiamo fatto qui l'amore.

-Haru, però...

Lo strinse e nascose il muso nella curva incava del suo collo, con gli occhi chiusi. Non gli piaceva molto discutere, e men che mai sentire i dubbi fuori luogo dell'altro.

Non doveva dimostrargli più niente, né avrebbe mai più preoccuparsi per lui in nessun caso.

Lo amava, si amavano. Bastava questo: nient'altro.

-Non farò mai l'amore con te in altro posto.

Makoto lo capì, finalmente, e smise con le sue stupide paranoie. Ricambiò la stretta, rimanendo unicamente felice.

Se avesse avuto ancora la coda da Lupo, certo avrebbe scodinzolato sotto le lenzuola che li coprivano.

 

 


End file.
